Descent of the Hero
by EmRites
Summary: (Fem!Izuku) (DekuBowl) Although Izuku Midoriya always had a quirk, she was constantly bullied for how useless it was in the field of heroics. Bullied to the point she wanted to give up. However, everything changed after she met All Might and received the encouragement she needed. Now, she walks the path to become the top pro-hero, but not everything is all that it seems.
1. Origin

_A/N:_ First ever posted fan fiction. Took me awhile to publish this bc I don't really know what I'm doing, and I wanted another female Izuku bc I couldn't get enough of that crack (lol). So please enjoy!

* * *

 _[I, Izuku Midoriya, always wanted to become a hero, but I understood my quirk wasn't suited for becoming one from a very young age…]_

"Bakugou Hero Squad! Here we come!" yelled enthusiastically by the star of the show, Katsuki Bakugou. He's a fun, little, dirty blonde boy who is loved by his three lackeys: Lanky Fingers, Chubby Wings, and the most pathetic lackey of them – Deku. Like always, she's the last one to follow behind Katsuki as they march onwards into the forest.

"Kacchan! Wait up!" she cried. As she continued to cry from the forest background, the main group continued their journey onto a log, over the creek passing until…

 _Slips!_ And there goes the main character, Kacchan! He slipped off the log and is already dead this early on…Dead from head trauma in the impact against the creek floor…that's what dumb Deku thought. She dreaded the worst outcome and ran towards the edge of the creek as fast as she could.

"Oh no! Katsuki fell down onto the creek!" Chubby Wings panicked a bit.

"But he's Katsuki, our very strong leader! He'll be fine!" comforted Lanky Fingers to Chubby Wings. He then leans over the log a bit and shouts out to the fallen hero, "Oi, Katsuki! Yoou thereee?"

"Yeah! That fall was no biggie! I'll be right ther –" Immediately, the hero is swept upwards behind his lackeys like a doll up to the slope of the creek. His body bumps right into Deku who's leaning over the slope. She couldn't catch him, and they fall down the creek.

 _Thud!_ He lands right on his back with Deku on top of him. Realizing what she has done, she knew very well to immediately get off and apologize. Her green eyes began to gloss over as she backed away from him.

"Kacchan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I wanted to make sure that-"

"Shut up, Deku!" Katsuki roared as he got up. Deku did as she was told. However, her annoying emerald eyes continued to peer worryingly into his red ones. Plain freckles. Plain, short messy green hair. Plain yellow shirt. Plain red shorts. Everything plain. How did such a plain character like her end up trying help him?

"Are you okay, Kacchan?" Her hand was reached out towards him, and his instant response was to violently slap it away. She gave a little yelp and fell back into the waters.

Sending death glares to her direction, he growled, "Don't touch me, Deku. I don't need your pathetic quirk's help."

Bakugou looked up to his loyal lackeys on the log above him, and shouts, "I'm going to become the best pro hero one day! Ya hear me?!"

"We hear ya! Of course, you'll become the best hero! After all, you're the best at everything!" chimed his two fellow lackeys back to him.

Katsuki smiles in satisfaction from their responses, and he then turns towards the double drenched girl to glare once more. "And you will always be beneath me like the blockhead you always are, Deku."

Deku bites her lips to stop her eyes from glossing even further, and she silently continued to follow the group further into the forest despite how they kept teasing her.

* * *

 _Boom!_ Right before her eyes, Izuku's small sketchbook was blown into smithereens as Katsuki used his quirk on it. The loose pages of hero figure drawings and additional notes began to fall out as Katsuki's lackey group laughs at the spectacle. He then continued to throw the remainder of the sketchbook through the third-floor window, inciting more cheers. It was her 31st sketchbook. She even made sure to purchase a smaller and more inconspicuous looking one to avoid this happening again; however, that plan didn't work at all as displayed here. Tightening her grip on her black uniformed skirt was all she could do as she looked down to avoid the death glare of Katsuki's – and them seeing her teary face.

"It's another of those damned Hero Technique sketchbooks! Deku…Do you really think with your lame ass quirk of attracting objects and puffing out little fire that you can become a top hero like me, hah?" Katsuki scoffs as he inches closer to her. He then forcefully grabs her freckled cheeks with his hand to face him. Through the unkempt, long green hair that covered her eyes, she finds herself in eye contact with Katsuki's crimson eyes that were smirking with contempt. Izuku can only look back at them in fear and frustration as she begins to heat up. Katsuki continues, "I mean, look at you. You're the crappiest looking girl I've ever seen. You may be able to pass the written portion of UA's exam, but you're definitely gonna fail the practical with such a useless quirk!"

As the jeering and steady rise in body temperature continued, she could only remain silent in response. His lackeys continued to give him the cheering responses he strived for, and he clutches her face even tighter to sneer a final message, "Lemme give you some good advice: marry a hero with powerful quirk and pray that his quirk erases your pathetic one in the disgusting children you'll breed in the future."

Finally, he releases his grasp on her cheeks to leave two burning red marks on her face and walks out the classroom. But before walking out of the classroom completely, he pauses a bit to deliver the final nail to the coffin of insults to the silent girl, "But now that I think about it…who'll even want a useless blockhead like you?! You might as cut yourself to death at this point for a better quirk in your next life!"

At that moment, it was really unbearable for Izuku as the laughter soared to a louder volume. Her whole body was heating up so much, and she began to puff out small fires through her nostrils. She had to do something in response… _something!_ Right when she glances determinately like she ready to snarl some fireball towards him, she also had to cool down immediately from one look at his scowl.

"You've got something to say?" He cracked his fingers as tiny explosions emerged from the palms of his hand. The trembling girl only stood frozen silent in response to his question. Disappointed, Katsuki left the room with a _tch_ sound. With the closing of the classroom door, she was once again left alone and the last one to leave the class like every afternoon.

* * *

After gathering the sketchbook's loose pages on the classroom floor, Izuku proceeds to small pond outside of the school to retrieve the main body of the sketchbook. While crossing the school's courtyard, she realized a few pages were scattered across the yard. She picks them off the ground before they could be blown away to a farther place. Upon her arrival at the pond, the koi fishes were suddenly startled when the soaked sketchbook clumsily bounces out of the waters and into her hands. She squeezes water out of the book as much as she could with her strength, and then fished out the remaining loose pages in the pond with her quirk. Thankfully enough, the drawings inside Izuku's main sketchbook were still intact and comprehensible, but the fished pages weren't so lucky to be in that condition as well. However, she kept those pages anyways after squeezing them dry as well.

With her wet sketchbook in front of her, Izuku puffs out a small flame from her mouth to dry it as she walks the longer way home. She chose the route because she wanted to avoid suspicious looks from other passersby in the streets due to using her quirk in such a bizarre manner. While she crossed the underpass, she continues to blow the tiny flame until it became too dangerous or cold for her body to make any more of it. The fire went out right when she noticed the loud, gurgling slime sound that came from beneath her.

Her whole body was caught up in the slimy mud before she even knew it was just that. She drops her sketchbook amidst the chaos and tries to claw herself out from the goop that's entering her throat and nostrils. Struggling to call for nearby help, she can only cough in more ooze inside. The slime monster gurgles joyfully, "Ah man…I'm such a lucky dude to borrow such a young girl's body! Although you're really lacking in some areas like busty boobs and stuff…I think I'll still have fun with it!"

 _Stop it. Stop it. Why me? Am I dying?_ Tears began to flood out as she continues to struggle against the tortuous process the villain is taking to possess her body. She tried to puff out some flame, but only a tiny one flew out through the sludge to turn into smog. The sludge villain beams, "What a cute quirk you have! I can't wait to have you all to myself in a few more seconds!"

After the villain said that, Izuku's vision and hearing begin to fade out as more and more of the ooze enter her limp body. This is it. It's been such a short life. I hope I'll be able to get a better quirk in the next life and –

 **"** **TEXAS SMASH!"** A familiar, booming yell shocked Izuku's conscious back to place to only disappear again as some of the villain got out of her.

 _Coughs! Coughs!_ Izuku suddenly woke up to a burly man pressing her chest and began coughing her life out. A bunch of slime was expelled from her throat.

"Oh. Good! You're finally awake, girl! I'm sorry for such -"

 ** _BLERRRRGHGHHH._** To have sludge coming out of her the first thing she wakes up to, Izuku clumsily flops to her sides to vomit even more of that residue. This vomiting obviously discomforted her savior in the corner, but she didn't even care at this point; she wanted as much sludge out of her as possible. When the coughs become fewer, she looks up towards her _– it's ALL MIGHT!_

"Indeed, it is!" boomed the cheerful, number one hero. Izuku clapped her cheeks and blushed embarrassingly. She couldn't believe that she barfed so much in front of him. He wasn't in his hero suit, but it was clearly him with his sparkling smile, loud voice, and bright yellow hair. All Might continue, "Anyways, I must apologize that-"

"Wa-wa-wait! I need a signature!" Izuku flailed her arms around, looking for her sketch book.

"– Already done that! Here's your sketchbook. By the way, you're a talented artist!" All Might swiftly hand her sketchbook to her and bows down. Izuku jolted in confusion to his behavior, and he finally continues, "I'm sorry, young lady, for all that trouble that has happened to you! I couldn't capture the villain on sight first! But I must-"

"It's okay. You can say, I helped the Symbol of Peace a bit by becoming flesh bait for his target. Haha... " Izuku smiles weakly, and All Might look at her worryingly for a split second to smile along later.

"Well, girl. That's what I was about to say. Thank you, my girl! I'll be on my way with this villain here!" All Might swish around the sludge in a soda liter bottle and puts it in one of his cargo pockets. He stretches in preparation to launch off the ground. Izuku was still in a daze, but for some reason, she had to reach out to him again. Then, she did what she knew very well not to do. Just as he jumps up a few hundred meters in an instant, he hits the ground near the underpass's exit as well.

 _Cracks!_ Some bone crushing sensation was felt underneath him, and his muscular form is about to disappear from the impact... _Wait. It already has?!_

The deflated All Might have hopped off immediately to find a raspy voice beneath him came out, "Al-all Might…I thought you were about 600 pounds…Why do you…feel so…much…lighter…and look so…skeletony.…"

Blood drained from the skeleton man's face even more than the blood he was coughing up. The girl he landed on was a mess to begin with after her run with the sludge villain…and now, she's in a bigger mess with broken bones all over her whole body! He had to take her somewhere to be treated, immediately! Bulking up back to his muscular form, he goes to pick up the girl's body, but he almost drops her due to how _burning hot_ her body was.

 _What the hell? That was like touching a hot grill…_ He continues to dash to a nearby clinic - or rather, somewhere he's quite familiar with as fast as he could.

* * *

"-ou idiot! Just because you did CPR, you shouldn't have left her alone in the first place!"

Izuku wearily opens her eyes. She could barely move her body on its side to hear the heated conversation of someone even clearly. Finding herself in wrapped in bandages pretty much all over the place and unable to move her arms, Izuku sweats at the realization of what she had done: she used her quirk on All Might who was leaving.

"And you had to run here because you're scared of the public discovering your secret? Oh. She's awake much earlier than I expected." The yelling female voice stopped, and an old lady with a short stature approached Izuku in the medical bed. Then, the lady was followed by a lanky man who looked like the skeleton All Might deflated into before she passed out… _wait. How did All Might even deflate to a skeleton?_

"This is my real form." The unexpected answer came from the skeleton man jolted Izuku. Disapproving looks came glowering towards him from the old lady, who looks familiar as well. "About five years ago, I was gravely injured, and I've been reduced to this form for a while."

"What are you doing by telling her the truth?!" berated the old lady to All Might.

"I might as well say the truth to the person who almost died due to my part."

Izuku wanted to flail her arms in opposition to what he just said, but she couldn't even move them. "It's-It's not your fault, All Might! I just wanted to ask…I mean...I just used my quirk on you for no good reason, really!"

"For no good reason, really?" All Might echo back.

"Ye..yes, sir. It was the spur of the moment kinda thing..."

"And that spur of the moment thing almost cost you your life, young lady!" The short lady pouted. "It's a goddamn miracle, you've made it here in time and survived! I had to do surgery in your arms and upper body. Also, I used my Recovery quirk on your ribs, spine, and internal organs, so you shouldn't even be awake now!"

Izuku's eyes popped out. _Surgery?! Recovery quirk…was I just healed by Recovery Girl? How was she going to explain to mom about this?_

"Yes, you were just healed by me, and don't worry about your mom. Izuku Midoriya, correct?"

"How'd you know-"

"It's your ID in your wallet, young Midoriya." answered All Might.

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes as she was cut off, and continued, "I just called Mrs. Midoriya a while ago and told her you were staying in this clinic for the night."

"Oh. Okay. Um. All Might, I got a-" Izuku was promptly cut off by the old lady when All Might wanted to answer back.

"Anyways, it looks like you still have a lot of energy left to burn since you're up and running your mouth! I'll recover your dominant arm and leave the other one to heal by itself." Her lips protrude outwards to Izuku's right arm to kiss it.

As the drowsiness hits Izuku once more, the last thing she could hear properly before her conscious went into the oblivion was "I hope her scars serve as a reminder to how to not use her quirk in a reckless manner!"

* * *

 _Thud!_ Izuku Midoriya jerked up like she was late for school. She looks outside to see it's not as bright as she thought it would be. The medical room she's in also seemed a bit different from yesterday's room.

"Oh. Wow. You woke up way earlier than expected." An old man with glasses emerges from the curtains to check up on her. "Someone dropped you off here late at night because this place is closer to your house. Since your uniform is pretty much all torn, I've left some new clothes right here, so come out when you're ready."

He closed the curtains, and Izuku gets dressing. She pokes her head out first from the shirt, then her usable arm, and later attempted to stretch the casted arm through the short sleeve. It may have seemed like a simple process, but it definitely took her awhile to out on the shirt. In addition to why she took so long to put up her shirt, she also stared quite a bit at the surgery scars. Many small incision marks ran through her arm, and some larger ones were on her stomach, chest, and back. Izuku wondered how it was possible for her to survive with all these injuries. To finish it up and leave the vicinity, she pulled up her shorts and opened the curtains.

"Here's your backpack with your doctor's note inside. Don't worry too much about the surgery and recovery fee. Someone already covered that for you."

 _Someone already did?_ Izuku was a little bit perplexed at first, but she then understood All Might or Recovery Girl probably paid for it. She made a mental note to thank them later if she ever sees them again.

"Yup, and don't go to school today. Make sure to rest up and eat a lot today." The doctor waves goodbye to her, and she bows in gratitude, then leaves.

Carrying her yellow backpack to one side, she attempts to grab her phone out one of the small pockets. Succeeding in doing so, Izuku calls her mom as she continues to walk to a small market to satiate her growling stomach.

"Izuuuukkuuuuuu!" Izuku almost dropped her phone to the intense wailing of her own mom.

"Mom. I'm heading to the small market for some food. Is there anything you want me to buy from there?"

"But shouldn't you come home directly to rest up, dear?"

"I will after some food, mom." Izuku paused in her tracks as she found herself in a crowd blocking the way to the market. "Umm. Mom. I'll call you right back, I promise."

"Wait. Izuku, what's going on?! It's so loud where you are! Izu-"

"I love you." Izuku hangs up. For some reason, her heart was beating so loudly as she pushed through the crowd. There was fire and local heroes everywhere. The marketplace she's passing over is near the underpass from yesterday… _No. No. No!_

When she manages to push through the front of the crowd what she saw was really the sludge villain, again! And he possesses some struggling hostage, blonde hair and red eyes - Kacchan! Her heart immediately tightened and whole body was pulsing in heat. Before she could even think a thing, Izuku began dashing towards the villain.

"Holy shit! That girl's injured! Stop her!" One of the heroes shouted.

"Ohhhhh. It's you, again!" The sludge squealed in delight. Grabbing her backpack with one hand, she twists her whole body to throw it towards the villain's face. Content came spilling out of the bag: books, pencils, and erasers. Fortunately, one of the content hits the hideous monster directly in the eye. Kacchan manages to cough out for some air while the sludge yelps in pain.

"What the- What are you doing here?! Leave me alone!" Katsuki yelled.

"No! Can't you see that I came to save you, Kacchan?! " Izuku ignored his wish and attracted him out of the monster at full force. He bumps into her, and they both tumble to the ground. Her body burned up even more. _This is bad. It's way too hot, and I feel so nauseous and dizzy. I can barely see anything._

"Somebody, go grab the guy and her!" As Izuku got up and slowly dragged Katsuki away from the monster, the green blob quickly got back up and began to run towards them. She had to do something, something! Immediately, large scale flames burst out of her mouth towards the sludge that got too close to her.

Everything began to tumble down even more as the flames engulfed her surroundings. There was rubble everywhere, and the sludge villain was nowhere to be seen in sight. Izuku couldn't even move properly anymore and kept shivering in the ground. As her vision blurred, she could only see a faint shape of Katsuki over her as he yells things her mind couldn't process very well. He grabs her shirt pulling her closer, and shouts, "ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! ANSWER ME! Why'd you jump in?! Are you mocking me?!"

"Imm not dead," slurred Deku back to him. After her irrelevant reply to his question, her unfocused eyes were closing. That dumb expression of hers irritated Katsuki even more from her ignoring him initially. Just as he was about to pop explosions to her face, he then notices the little frost on her cheeks. _How the hell is she freezing in this hellfire surrounding us?_

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"** A booming voice once again rang through Izuku's ears, and the shockwave was felt by both kids. Rain began to pour down and extinguish the fire surrounding them. A familiar figure pulled her and Kacchan out of the rubble...It was All Might again! Loud cheers were coming through from the crowd.

"That's so sick! Did ja see that?"

"Heck yeah! He blew away the sludge, fire, and rubble with one arm swing!"

"You're missing the point. He fucking altered the weather!"

Many similar comments and cheers were heard, and the hero cleanup of the area began.

* * *

 _Gurrggle. Gurrggle_. Izuku, wrapped in a heated blanket, was extremely exhausted and starving.

"Next time, don't go running to a villain with injuries and using your quirk like that! That quirk is dangerous to you and the people around you! It's a good thing everyone was evacuated before you even used it!" The construction worker-like big hero known as Deseutegoro berated her. Other heroes were impressed with how long Kacchan held out, and they showered him with compliments instead of doing their proper jobs. The heroes soon finished cleaning up the area and gathering the remains of the sludge villain. Izuku attempts to gather the remains of her things at the site, but only manages to get her dirty, yellow backpack and some school books. However, her sketchbook was nowhere to be found. Catching a glimpse of that blonde hair leaving the plaza, Izuku dashes towards Katsuki and taps his shoulder to ask, "Kacchan, have you seen my sketchbo-"

"GIVE IT UP ALREADY!" He brushes her hand off and went on a tangent. "You're still trying to go to UA, ya dumb bitch?! You were fucking pathetic running in with shitty injuries like that! Don't even think once that you're on the same level as me! I never asked for your help, so I don't owe you shit! You caused more trouble than help by burning most of the buildings and having to be rescued yourself!"

Bystanders began to gather and observe the commotion they've caused around the marketplace entrance. Like yesterday, Izuku looks down once more to the ground with floodgates ready to open. Unlike yesterday, Izuku quietly replied to Kacchan. "Yes. You're right."

A small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. _She finally gets it. She's nothing more but a grain of sand now. I don't have to think about her ever again; finally, I can focus on my hero studies._ "Good. Take that loss of your beloved sketchbook as a sign and stay out of my way."

And then, they both went separate ways to their own homes.

* * *

For some reason, Izuku's heart felt so heavy while she walked home. Was it what she said herself? Possibly. Looking back at her scars and cast, she pondered out loud, "Perhaps, I'm really not suited for hero work…I'm not." _Gurgggle._

"Even my stomach agrees." She chuckled at her own lame joke and continued the neighborhood path until All Might swiftly popped out from the corner to stop her.

"FOR I AM HERE- Kaughk!" All Might instantly cough some blood and deflates back to his skeleton form.

"Sir, are you alright?!" Izuku instantly approached him as he continued to cough even more blood.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I want to return something." All Might held onto her hand to straighten up.

"Return something?" Izuku was confused. What is there to return? From his back pocket, All Might pulled out a small tattered sketchbook to hand it to her. Her heart squeezed. "Ah! It's my sketchbook! Thank you so much!"

"Young Midoriya, do you want to become a hero?"

Izuku softly smiles and replied, "No. Not anymore after these past few days, sir."

His black eyes peered into her glossy, green ones, and he asks the question that she was unsure on how to answer, "Why?"

A tear escaped one of her eyes. That one tear started a chain reaction of multiple tears. It happened so fast, Izuku couldn't stop crying as she choked on her response to All Might's. She drops to the ground and begins to pound her fist against it. "I-I'm so useless! I couldn't save my best friend...I caused today's incident…made it worse by destroying everything like a villain...I could've killed people! In the end, I had to be rescued…I did nothing, NOTHING!"

She cried out emptily, "I'm so useless…What's the point of me having a quirk to cause this much trouble…"

"Don't say that…when you're born with such a nice quirk, Young Midoriya. I was never born with a quirk – I was quirkless."

 _What?_ Confused, Izuku looked up towards All Might standing above her.

"HAHAHA. I like that face!" All Might immediately went through his split second transformation to only cough more blood in his skeleton form. That bothered Izuku ever since she knew his true form.

"The reason why I'm not quirkless now is because my quirk _One For All_ is able to transfer itself to other people. It builds up power through generations and passes that strength onto the next. I'm currently the 8th successor of that power."

 _A quirk to pass on power to other people? That's such a strange quirk! Is that even possible?! Why is he telling me this? Why is he so…_ "Why are you so honest with me, All Might?" She managed to squeak out through her tears.

"My quirk is real, Midoriya." Izuku covers her mouth in realization she mumbled her thoughts out loud, and All Might smile a bit. "And I want to help you achieve your goal of becoming a great hero. In fact, I find you worthy of becoming my quirk's successor."

 _Worthy of All Might's successor? Why her out of all the better candidates he could've chosen?_ Izuku's floodgates was ready to crack open again. "Why me, sir? I haven't done anything redeemable!"

"Midoriya…You know that's not true. The most redeemable trait you have is that you…you acted out instantly to save your friend out of the many who just stood there."

The similar tightening feeling around her heart when she saved Kacchan began to tighten further. Her whole body began to boil. For some reason, she still pushed her position against All Might. "But that thinking caused nothing, but more trouble!"

All Might gave her an incredulous look. "You bought more time for me to come to the scene with that kind of thinking! Why are you so convinced that you've cause nothing but trouble!" Izuku looks at the ground again. All Might grabs Izuku up by the arm for her to look at him and continued, "You know. That kind of thing is a trait all the top pro-heros have: sticking their nose into other people's business…That kind of trait is what will make you a great hero!"

At that moment, she couldn't stop crying again. "Why…why are you doing this…and like this? I was about to give up…"

"It's precisely because you're a person with such great potential to be the best hero that I have to do this!"

"Great potential…?" Izuku choked on her words.

"Yes, Young Midoriya. With that potential, you will become a great hero."

Those words reverberated in her heart and shattered the cloud of doubt within her mind. The number one hero was saying she will become a great hero. She clutches his shirt as she cries harder. It was the first time someone ever said that she had potential to be a hero.

The amount that Izuku cries obviously disturbed the hero to the point he had to cough a bit. "Ah hem. So, what's your answer going to be?"

She looks up to him as she tried to wipe her tears away. "What?"

"Will you strive to become the top hero as my successor, Midoriya?"

Tears kept streaming down her flushed cheeks. Her number one hero was offering his help to make her become a hero. He strongly believes that she has the potential to become one of the best and succeed him. With so much belief in her...how can she possibly refuse?

"Yes, please!" Izuku grins after accepting his offer.

"I like that immediate answer!" All Might then looks at her swollen raccoon eyes from all the crying; the tears still kept coming. "We're also have to work on your tendency to cry while you train. I'll make a request to Recovery Girl to patch up your other arm, so make sure to rest up today and I'll contact you later."

Then, they exchanged their numbers and began to part ways. Izuku looks up to the orange sky, realizing how much time today's event took up. _Mom's going to be very worried. I should've called her earlier…wait. Where's my phone?!_

* * *

 _Clicks! Clicks!_ When Inko Midoriya heard these sounds, she immediately dashes to the apartment door from the couch. The door swings open, and it's her baby, Izuku! She instantly hugs her as she walks in.

"Uwwouh! Mom!" Izuku shouts as her mother's heavy body collided with hers. she kept rubbing her tears on her daughter's shirt.

"Izukuuuu, my babbbyy! I was so worried about you! I called you about 100 times since the last call! Then 200 times more since I saw the news! But you never called back!"

Izuku gives a weary smile as she holds up her teary mom. "Mom. I'm sorry, but I think I lost my phone…"

"It's okay! I'm just so glad that you're safe!"

 _GURRGGGGLEEE._ Her crying pauses a bit. Izuku then slumps to the side of the doorway wall when her mother releases her grip on her. "Ummm. Mom. Got any food? I've been starving all day…"

[…]

"So how did you get those injuries?" Izuku's mom points at her scars and the cast.

Izuku froze as she held a piece of fried pork in her chopsticks. She began to sweat profusely – as much as she could, internally. Crap! I haven't even thought of how to answer this question because I was too hungry!

"So…?" Her mom takes a sip of her tea as she waited for Izuku's answer. Her similar dark green eyes stared back at Izuku for a response. A sweat has escaped from the internal sweating onto Izuku's forehead as she bits down the pork.

Izuku smiles nervously after chewing and stuttered, "I did something…er…really stupid, mom…I used my quirk to attract…s-something really big and moving…to myself…and someone took me to Recovery Girl to heal me..." _Crap! Crap! She's not gonna buy that!_

"Izuku, my dear, you're lying." Her mother sighed deeply and looks at her with that face! "I guess I'll have to stop the questioning because you won't say anything…but please know, I'm constantly worried about you…and you're making me worried more about you by being silent…It's scary for me to think about what has happened to you…"

 _Nggghhhh!_ A sudden weight fell on top of Izuku's heart. She couldn't help but tear up a bit. Her mom was hurting so much, she really deserves to know the truth. "Mom! I'm so sorry! I-I actually attracted All Might while he was- uh- flying up the sky to go somewhere because I wanted to ask him some things, and that's pretty much how I almost – I mean, injured myself pretty badly!"

Suddenly, Izuku's mother hits the table and began to choke her. Izuku drops her chopsticks as her own crying mother kept shaking her head back and forth.

"Goddammit, Izuku! Did you honestly want to die that badly?! Your All Might fangirling went too far this time! I'm gonna burn all your fan art and merch of him!"

"Not…my fan art…and merch…" croaks Izuku while being choked. After a few minutes, her mother was able to calm down, and Izuku narrowly escaped death. They continued their meal with small talks like what's her plan from now on and how she's going to visit Recovery Girl again for her other arm tomorrow.

* * *

That night, Izuku couldn't sleep well. She was kicking all over the place on her bed. So excited to start on her path to become a hero. Excited to get recover her other arm. Excited to train with All Might _...What if I failed his expectations?_

The pause in her excitement caused Izuku to pull up her shirt and look at the incision marks and rupture scars on her upper body and abdomen. A shiver went down her spine. More negative thoughts consumed her in contrast to the positive thoughts she had moments ago. _Why did I agree to his offer in the first place? I can't even control my own quirk…What would happen if I take his, too...He could be wrong about me having potential…_

Izuku shakes her head as if to shake negative thoughts out of it.

 _"_ _You will become a great hero."_

The man said it himself: she will become a great hero. She can't let anxiety cloud her mind again before she could even try to become one. The sentence from afternoon kept playing on repeat in her head for thousands of time more until it finally lulled her to sleep for the next morning.

 _[After my special encounter with All Might, I began my 10 months of hellish training to become one of the greatest heros…]_

Next day

"No." said Recovery Girl flatly. "I refuse to heal a person who can't control their own quirk well."

 _[…]_

* * *

 _endnote:_ There's already plenty of differences from the canon plot, and even more original plot to come in the next chapter I'll post. _huehuehue_  
Izuku's quirk will be explained a bit more in the next chapter, but for now, just know that she has a dual-like quirk similar to Todoroki's of attracting objects and breathing fire.


	2. Training and Train

"No." said Recovery Girl flatly. "I refuse to heal a person who can't control their own quirk well."

Izuku face paled. It really happened. The guts inside Izuku tightened into a knot, and she mumbled, "That's right…I almost burnt the whole market district down…and I hurt myself by attracting All Might towards me at full speed."

"She has the true qualities of a true hero! She moved when nobody did!" defended All Might. "If she trains more, she'll become a great vessel for _One For All_ along with her original quirk!"

Recovery Girl stood her ground. "I don't care if she has the same reckless attitude you have. I refuse to involve her in your schemes, All Might. Isn't it better to pick someone else who's recommended by the principal from the U.A. Academy to be your successor?"

 _Pick a recommended person from U.A. to be All Might's successor? Wow. That person must be really talented to be picked as the next successor of One For All…I guess that would be better…than picking me…_

"No. It must be Midoriya! " All Might's blue pupils looked determinately into Recovery Girl's squint eyes. "If you're not willing to heal her arm, then I'll do other sorts of training with her while waiting for her arm to heal!"

"You're kidding, right?" Recovery Girl grimaces at the thought of having a patient training while injured.

"No, I'm serious. She has to be my successor."

She began rubbing her temples and gave a small sigh. "I suppose once you've set your mind on doing something, you'll do it anyway. It'd be bad if she hurt her arm while doing other sorts of training… I'll heal her on one condition: teach her how to utilize her quirk properly."

All Might's and Izuku's faces lit up, and both in sync said, "Thank you very much!"

With that said, Recovery Girl kisses Izuku's other arm, and she immediately felt sluggish to the point she almost fell down. Izuku alerted herself by grabbing the one of the bed's handle to prop herself back up. Recovery Girl stares at Izuku who's struggling to stand up a bit. "Young lady, I'm surprised that you didn't instantly fall asleep from that, but you should really rest-"

 _ **GURGGGGLLE!**_ Izuku's face immediately flushed red at the loud noise of her stomach. The other two just stared at her for a bit until they began to laugh.

"I guess you're one of those people who can't rest on an empty stomach. " Recovery Girl chuckled.

If there was a hole in the wall to crawl and hide in, Izuku really needed it more than the food she wants to eat. As a result, Izuku received a bento from Recovery Girl and proceeded to head home and rest for the entire day.

* * *

It was around 6 am when Midoriya arrived at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which didn't look like a park at all with the surrounding garbage heaps. All Might in baggy sweatpants and hoodie waved towards her. She waves back and dashes towards him. He gets out a clipboard and pen. "Okay, Young Midoriya. Before I explain what you'll be doing, I'd like you to demonstrate and explain your quirk…From my understanding, you can breathe fire and attract things?"

"Yeah. It's a slap-on hybrid of my parents' quirks. I can breathe fire like my dad and attract things towards me like my mom." Izuku stretched her arm outwards towards a garbage heap, and a torn bear plushie immediately came flying to her grasp. Izuku puffed a tiny flame onto the dirty plush and drops it on the ground before the fire got to her hand. She blankly looks at the burning doll. "However, I can breathe larger flames than my dad and attract bigger things than my mom…"

All Might nod as he jots down some notes and asks, "Any other weaknesses or additional notes?"

"Oh...There's quite a lot. The more weight load I attract, the more my body temperature rises to the point faint, vomit, or go up in flames…"

All Might nearly drop his pen while writing that down. "Go up in flames?" _That kinda explains her burning body last time…_

"Yup. I don't burn up easily thanks to having some resistance to heat, but I can if hit the limit...I don't even know what the limit is because I faint before then... Haha…" Izuku chuckles emptily. "Anyways, to reduce the additional heat within my body, I tend to puff out some small flames because my body cools down when I do that…However, I can suffer from frostbite or hypothermia if I breathe too large of a flame...like in the marketplace…"

Noticing the gradual increase in her depressive mood, All Might slaps her back as he transform into muscle form. She collapses to the sand as the pain from her back overtook her. "Look here, Young Midoriya."

When she looks up to All Might, capturing sounds from a phone was heard. She instantly blushes and wonder why he took a picture of her. She then observes All Might as he walks towards the garbage heap covering the beach horizon.

 _ **Smash!**_ Bunch of garbage flattened and flew out to the other heaps as he smacked them down. The beach side view cleared up a bit, and she could see dawn creeping up the horizon. He flashes a bright smile towards and beams, "This is what you'll be doing!"

"I can't do that!" was Izuku's immediate response. Her green eyes widen as she clasps her mouth. She can't smack garbage like that!

"HAHAHA!" laughs All Might. "You take things quite literal, don't you? I meant get rid of all this garbage _without using your quirk_ before U.A. entrance exam rolls around."

She nervously looks around the loads of garbage around her.

 _She had to haul all of this before UA entrance exam arrives…all of this trash…without her quirk…_ Her eyes were spinning as she kept murmuring at the possibility of her cleaning up all of this.

"Damn. That funny look makes me want to take a picture of you again. Haha." Izuku's instantly snapped back from her daze to blush even more. All Might continued, "Jokes aside. If I gave you my quirk right now, you're going to hurt all your limbs - like pop them off!"

"Not my limbs again!" She cries out loud as she thought about her arms getting crushed a few days ago.

"So don't worry, I'll get you in top shape in physical ability and quirk-wise to the best of my ability! Hahaha!" laughed All Might. He flips out a large packet with the words _American Dream to be a Hero_ and smiles brightly towards her. With shaking hands, she took the book and listened to the further explanation of what she'll be doing with her quirk.

The ten months of hero training finally began.

* * *

Every day, about 5:30 am, Izuku would begin hauling various trash from the beach to the best of her physical capability. It was difficult at first because it was impossible for her to lift a lot of weight in the beginning. However, she worked her way up the "weights" from filled trash bags to tires to larger appliances like fridges and torn counters.

In addition to her weight training, she participated in a similar quirk training from the Hell that occurs in U.A. summer camp for heroics students. Izuku followed the garbage pickup truck to the incineration center to help take out the trash from the truck and burn them with her dual-like quirk. This made her constantly sick and nauseated while she struggled to control the outputs of her quirk. According to All Might, this strengthens her sensitivity to temperature fluctuations within her body, so she'll be able to use her quirk properly for an extended period of time.

Around 7:30 am, she'd rush home to get ready for school: shower, eat, and pack up. Izuku tends to barely make it to class by the time she arrives to school at 8:00 am.

Throughout the whole school day, she'd sit through the ordinary yet interesting classes while sheepishly taking the notes. Everybody finally ignores her, even Kacchan and his goons.

It's been a couple months since that sludge incident. She was able to eat her lunch, doodle a bit in class breaks, and go home in peace. Sure, she'd meet the glare of Kacchan every now and then when she looks at him, but she hasn't been beaten down by him for a while now. Izuku could really sink into this mundane routine of training, going to school, and training some more at-

"What are you doing?" The voice she didn't want to hear broke her train of thought behind her while she was packing up her bag. Izuku turns around to see it really was him, Kacchan. _Just my luck as I was thinking about this peaceful time!_

"Um-umm. H-hey, Kacchan! As you can see, I'm ge-ge-getting ready to go home by packing up my bag!" Izuku smiles nervously as she found herself facing a seething monster in front of her.

"Why haven't you registered for another school?"

"What do you mean?" Instantly, an explosion flew to the side of her head as she answered his question.

"Don't 'what do you mean' me! I overheard from the teachers that you were still applying to only UA!" As he stomped closer to her, she found herself being cornered the way to the wall behind her. "Dekuu…Do you still plan to be a hero or some shit?! After I clearly heard you won't!"

Izuku grimaces. Of course, he was confronting her about this again. That's all he ever cares about: having her beneath him, constantly.

Another explosion went incoming towards Izuku; this time, it landed on her face. A small, stinging red mark popped up on her right cheek. Kacchan continued, "Don't _you_ dare give me that look, DEKU! Answer me, goddammit! Why are you still going to UA?!"

The time she was enjoying the peace was really the calm before another storm. Tears of frustration begin to well up in her eyes as she held onto to her uniform skirt. This time will be different. She glares back up to his wrathful red eyes and angrily yells back, "Why does it matter to you if I still go to UA?! I could be just there for General Education!"

 _ **BAM!**_

"'Could be'?!" He scoffs. She said the wrong thing. The explosion landed onto the wall the behind her. She finally arrived with no clear escape exit as he had one hand squeezing her shoulder, completely pinning her down. His crazed face was inches away from hers as he huffed out, "So you're still trying to be a hero, haah?"

"N-no. Of. Of c-course not! I was just saying that UA isn't...all about Heroics…and I'm just th-there for general education..." She stammered back to him.

His crimson red eyes peered into hers for the truth, "Oh realllly?!"

"Y-yes. I'm just going to UA…for General Education…" She had to look back into his eyes, or else he'll know that she's blatantly lying! Her heart was beating to the point she wanted to vomit, but she couldn't. Is it working? There's a limit to how much she could look into his glaring red eyes! Just as she was about to look away, he forcefully releases his grip, and she falls to the ground.

"Tch." His hands were back in his pockets, and he began to walk away. "You better be!"

And he left just like that, Izuku was once again all alone in the classroom.

 _It's so frustrating…why does he always treat me like that? We weren't always like that…_ As Izuku began to think such thoughts, her welled up tears finally began to fall. It took her awhile to settle down and finally head back home to continue her own self-training.

* * *

As he walks away from the classroom, he heard her cry, and it _hurts_ him. It was a weird pain-like sensation in his chest. This is so called feeling of 'love' and 'care'; understanding this, it frustrates him. That's why he must stop thinking about her. She just makes his head and entire body hurts more as he thinks of her. Izuku weakens him.

Make her stop wanting to be a hero. Make her quit following him. Make her _hate_ him. That's what he needs to do rid of the strange feeling he has. Katsuki silently resolved this as he walked home.

* * *

"Come on! Get up! You can't be a hero at this rate if you're so exhausted! Kak!" Even though he was coughing a bit of blood, All Might kept yelling at Izuku, who collapsed on the ground.

When she tried to get back up, nausea suddenly hit her like a train. Vomit violently exits her body and burns her throat in the process. She flips to her side as she threw up even more. All Might's pumped look switched into a concerned one, and he takes a closer look at her. Izuku's face flushed as he touched her face. She croaked out, "U-um. All Might! Pl-please d-do-don't touch me! I'm dirty!"

"You're not following the _American Dream to be a Hero_ at all, are you?" Izuku froze. Seeing her reaction, he sighs. "Young Midoriya, there's a method to my madness. Pushing yourself and doing more training is going to have the opposite effect."

"I'm sorry," apologized Izuku with a downcast look in her face. A few seconds later, tears began to fall to the ground. "I-I wanted to be strong as soon as possible, and I felt that your training wasn't enough for that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sir."

Izuku started to tear up now. All Might tried to calm her down, but she didn't hear him at all. Yet, she tearfully kept muttering her apologies to the point bystanders began to gather up.

 _"What is that creepy skeleton man doing to that poor girl?"_

 _"That girl is clearly sick with that amount of puke on the ground."_

 _"Should we call the police?"_

All Might immediately start to pale and panic as he heard the whispers of the bystanders. He whispered to Izuku, "Um. Midoriya, can you stop that? We're in trouble…"

"I'm sorry for- oh." Breaking out of her trance, she realized what a big crowd she and All Might have attracted. He grabs her arm, and they clumsily dashed out of the scene. When they got back to the beach park, Izuku collapses to the sand from exhaustion again - and to hide with All Might away from the crowd among the trash heaps. Despite being short on breath, Izuku still went to apologize to him again, "Sir, I-I'm sorry…about the crowd…and-"

"Midoriya, stop talking. You're not well." Midoriya closes her mouth, and All Might crouch right next to her on the sand. "You know, I don't think it's a bad thing to have the desire to be strong as soon as possible, so…"

He immediately went into his muscle form and pulled her limp body up to stand together with him. All Might flash a grin towards her dazed eyes. "So let me adjust the plan properly, so you won't kill yourself this time!"

"Thank you, sir…" She tried her best to smile back while holding her tears back.

Izuku honestly felt too blessed.

Too blessed to have the number one hero to be her mentor. Too blessed to have him care so much about her. Too blessed for him put up with her selfish desires. Too blessed for him to do so much for her.

At the back of her mind, she thought to herself, " _Do I deserve this treatment?"_

* * *

Before she knew it, summer vacation has arrived. Four months already passed since the sludge incident, and Izuku has turned 15 years old.

"Happy 15th Birthday, Izuku~"

 _Pop!_ Midoriya's mom pulls out a small popper upon her daughter's entrance to the living room. Thin paper streamers flutter towards Izuku's face as she rubs her eyes clean from last night's sleep.

Seeing her mother's excited face, Izuku couldn't help but smile back as well. Then she was guided to the dining area where a tiny, green cake was sitting on the table with a number '1' candle lit onto it. Izuku couldn't help to smile again and crack a lame joke. "Mom, am I one year old again?"

Her mother chuckles nervously at her joke. "The candle doesn't signify your age, but it signifies you always being number one in my heart."

"Mom…That's so corny…" Izuku could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Come on, dear. Make a wish and blow out the candle before too much wax gets on your green tea cake." She held up the tiny cake to her daughter for her to blow.

 _I wish everything to continue to be the same: peaceful and happy._

Making her vague wish, Izuku blows out the candle and shares the half of the tiny cake with her mom. After finishing their cake proportions, her mother pulls out a green envelope and hands it to her. "Open it, sweetie."

Her mother's green eyes were brimming with excitement as Izuku opened the envelope. Izuku pulled out a ticket and a couple ten thousand-yen bills. She looks at the ticket and reads it out loud, " _31st Annual All Might Convention_ on July 20th? Mom! This is…too much…Thank you, Mom."

Izuku began to tear up, gripping the ticket and money in her hand tightly. Her mother then walks on over to hug her. "Anything for you, my precious daughter."

Izuku hugs her mom back, and mutters one more time, "Thank you, Mom. You're the best."

* * *

Five days later

Izuku ties up her long, curly green hair with her All Might theme hair tie. Dressed in her Silver Age All Might hoodie over a plain white t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and bright red shoes, she was ready to roll with her duffle bag strapped to her shoulder. Just as she opened her apartment door, her mother called out to her.

"Izuku." Her mother wore a worried expression. She had knees nervously glued together as she kept fiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, Mom. What's wrong?"

"Izuku, do you have everything? Ticket? Did you make sure to keep your money in a safe place? Did you get the packed lunch and bring plenty of water? You didn't forget the pepper spray, did you? Ah-"

"Mom. Don't worry. I got everything that was listed is in my bag except the pepper spray because I never knew we even had that." Izuku bear hugs her mom and grins at her one more time before leaving. "I'm going to go now! I love you, Mom!"

"Love you, too, dear! Stay safe and make sure to call me when you get there!"

Izuku quickens her pace as she passes the colorful streets of Musutafu to the train station. Upon her arrival to the train, she picks the closest seat to the exit and sat by herself. After a few minutes, she decides to pull her hood over her head and take a selfie to send to her mom and All Might.

She had asked him on her birthday if he wanted to go to the convention with her, but…

 _"Hey All Might, do you want to go to the 31st All Might Convention with me?" Izuku, all sweaty after workout, continued to beam at him._

 _He scratches his neck in a nervous manner and responds, "Going to my own convention this year with you? Hahaha...That's a bit too much for me…Feels off…"_

 _"Hmmm…I guess it is a bit weird to go to a convention that's all about yourself, and it's been awhile since your last appearance, too…" Izuku mumbles to herself, and she comes to a sudden epiphany. "But you don't need to go as 'All Might'! You can just go there with me as you are now!"_

 _His heart squeezed at her sunshine smile. He chuckles a bit at her response and looks away from her, covering his face. Izuku tries to get him to face her, but he kept dodging her. Finally, he looks down the sandy floor and mutters, "I'm sorry, Young Midoriya…I've got plans that day…"_

 _"It's okay! I'll make sure to send you some pictures, then!"_

…Izuku wonders what his plans are for today. Is it going to be a surprise appearance at the convention? Because it's been five years since his last appearance at the convention...the time he mysteriously disappeared for a while...and the time he got his injury and became the skeleton he is today…

Izuku slaps her freckled cheeks a bit. _Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Don't be so down on a fun day like this._

* * *

For the past hour, Izuku looks out to the passing city background. She plugs in some earbuds to listen and makes quick sketches of All Might on her sketchpad. There was another half an hour to go until she gets to where she needs to be – the Tokyo Brobdingnag Site, the largest convention center in Tokyo. Every 15 minutes, the train stops for 5 minutes at a station for each major neighborhood it passes by along the way to the seaside. People would continue to squeeze in and out of the train each stop, even the 4th stop right now. They began to settle in their seats like usual. Izuku paid no mind to the changes in her seat neighbor that happened each stop and continued to draw in her sketchbook.

 _Boom!_ Around Izuku's pencil immediately broke off the pad and flew into her neighbor's face. Her earbuds popped out of her ears as a loud commotion was being made by the passengers.

"There was a villain attack at the front of the train! Everyone, run!"

Everybody was in a state of panic and attempted to run to the back of the train or hide behind their seats. Izuku had to do latter the best because her neighbor, an enormous old man in a trench coat, was blocking her exit! Loud snoring noises joined the chaotic sounds of panicking passengers. Izuku finds the source of the noise was the old man. After all, drool could be seen dripping out from his mouth to the bottom of his scarred left cheek as he wore the silly sleeping mask over his eyes.

"Mister...I'm sorry about the pencil…but we need to move to a safer place, sir." said Izuku as she pokes him in the shoulder. No response. Her neighbor didn't budge at all to her warning – or the commotion around him. He was so peaceful in his sleep that she could forget the predicament they were all in. Some kept banging on the train doors to open up while others cowered in their seats from fear.

 _BOOM!_ Another explosion was felt by her and the passengers. This time, the shockwave was much closer and behind them. At this point, most people forgot about the villain attack from one minute ago and began to dash further to the front of the train. All sorts of people emerged from other compartments through the room: freaked out, limping, injured, and crying from pain. In amidst hellish scene, the old man was still _asleep_!

Izuku couldn't get out of her seat at all as she became sandwiched under the weight of the large man from the second explosion's shockwave. She had to wake him up! She balled up her fists and began to hit the entire left side of his body in a rapid manner.

"Sir! Please wake up!" Izuku nervously kept yelling at him as she continued to hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Her arms were pushed away instantly as he jolts up to his side from his slumber.

"FINALLY! Took you long enough to get up! We're in trouble, sir!"

"WHAT KINDA TROUBLE DESERVES MY - Oh shit." He said as he pulled off his sleep mask to see the commotion and smoke around them. "We are in trouble."

"Yes! We have to move! Mo-"

 _KA BOOM!_ Instantly, the old man grabbed her in a tight hug to shield her from the blast with his back towards the explosion. A bomb has gone off in the room Izuku was currently in. It was the third one to go off in two minutes since the first one. The dust cleared a bit from until explosion, but fire rampaged everywhere. The layout of the train has become unrecognizable as the surrounding walls and structures collapses on top of each other. The debris even trapped some people. Izuku's heart rate began racing. _This was bad. We have to hurry and get the others away if a compartment was going to explode each minute!_

"What the hell are the heroes doing…" He grumbled. Blood dripped on her face as she looks up to him in shock.

"Sir! Are you alrigh-?!"

"Raaaghh!" Veins could be seen popping out on his head as he uses immense strength to shove all the rubble off his back. Finally, he releases her from his grip as he gets up and surveys his hellish surroundings. As he turned around, Izuku sees blood soaking the trench coat on his broad back. He immediately hopped over the debris to help a young lady collapsed underneath the rubble nearby.

"Wait!" Izuku followed in pursuit of the old man through the destructed path. He holds up the rubble for the lady to crawl out, but she couldn't.

"What are you doi-" Just as he was about to yell at her for doing nothing, she did something. She attracted the fragile lady out of the debris at full force before the train shakes again from an explosion again that happens in the distance.

 _That was the fourth explosion. What the hell is going on?!_ The old man thought to himself as he dons his brass knuckles and mask on. Well. It didn't matter to him. He will find the person responsible for these explosions and beat them up like usual. A small tap on his bloodied back broke his trance.

"What are you doing, sir?" A pair of worried green eyes flickered back to him.

"Gonna to punch the Hell outta whoever pulled this crap." The man had a maniac grin as he said that and dashed towards the fourth explosion.

"Wait!" Izuku said again, but he already disappeared through the smoke. She was just left alone there with the staggering lady, who had simple hair braids and sunglasses on.

 _He has a mask on and stuff...Is he a hero on a break? I hope he'll be okay…_

* * *

"Is it you who set up the bombs?!" Knuckleduster held up the half-dead punk in a bomber like outfit and began shaking him for an answer. No go. He carried the punk to the outside. _Dammit. The perpetrator is definitely_ disguised _among the victims…but who is it?_

As the old man searched for suspects and intimidated some for an answer, he also rescued them by clearing a path for them to the outside. He continued this arduous process for several minutes now until more heroes came in and told him to stop whatever he was doing.

"Nope." He grinned and dashed off further up the train.

"Wait, sir!" The hero initially dashed after him, but decided it was not worth their time to be chasing after him and secured other nearby injured people instead.

The old man looked and looked. No suspicious movement from anyone. In fact, it seems like the explosions have stopped for a while.

 _Are they done? Have they left the scene? It's so weird that they would just set off four explosions in intervals, and leave it at that…_

Through the train wreckage, he continued looking for the perpetrator because a gut feeling is telling him it's not over yet.

* * *

With the faint woman on her shoulders, Izuku orientated her way out to the outside while smoke and flames engulfed the train. As she passed through the area, she noticed many others that needed help. Kids crying behind flames. People yelping the word 'Help' in all directions. Others dead silent, buried under the rubble. She wanted to help them all, but what can she do?

Her eyes were stinging. Smoke was choking her. She could feel herself burning up as her whole body resonated with the surrounding heat. Yet she kept moving, she was moving through the screams, cries, and blood of others! _I'm sorry. You guys have to wait…I'm certain heroes are already here… and I'll come back for you all as well…I promise…_

When she saw the outside, she was immediately grasped by branches from a falling train structure with the woman. It was a hero!

"You've done well, kid- ouch!" Kamui Woods retracts his branch-like fingers from her and drops her on the floor as he attempts to gets rid of the tiny flame that got on his finger. Perplexed by why he suddenly caught on fire for a second, he continued, "It looks like you're well enough to walk, so you can go on ahead right to that cleared area."

"There's multiple people that need help in there!" Right when she was about to grab him, he flinched away instantly.

"You're kinda…uh…burning up?" He was right; her whole body felt like it was on fire. "So, rest easy and get yourself checked up. The pro-heroes got this, alright?"

Then, she followed Kamui to the cleared area and settled down as she was told. Izuku peers into the distance of the wrecked train to see some of the people she mentioned come out with the heroes. She lets out a relieved sigh and continues to hope for the safety of the old man that chased after the villain.

"Ami! Where are you?! Kaugh!"A young man rushed right into the rescued area, coughing small amounts of blood as he distraughtly yelled for 'Ami'. Medics tried to attend to him, but he shoved them away. The man had unusually, orange-padded fingers along with four blue-padded fingers among the ten as he held his hands close to his mouth to yell for his loved one.

The lady with braids sitting right next to Izuku responded back sweetly, "I'm here!"

 _She was awake this whole time?_

'Ami' was immediately embraced in a hug by the yelling man. Izuku couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming scene in front of her. After all, the person she saved is reunited with her loved one. Izuku's face flushed bright red and hot as she looked away from the couple locking their lips in an intensely kiss.

 **"EVERYTHING'S FINE NOW, FOR I AM HERE!"** A familiar shout rang through the station. With that one line, her worries certainly did wash away. All Might stood on top of the train, holding many people just like in his debut many years ago among the fire and wreckage. From those around her and herself were endless cheering.

 _ **BOOM!**_ All Might tumbles with the many people he held when the train shook. After that explosion, five more consecutive explosions followed in various areas: the train, the train station, and a couple cleared rescued areas like the one Izuku was in. The explosions were more intense than the ones that occurred inside the train.

It was a landscape from Hell. Civilians were not the only ones injured; now, even pro-heroes were injured, too. People were dashing towards the collapsed exit of the station. Heroes that were able to move tried to guide the panicking people and save other injured people. All Might is nowhere to be sighted yet. Worry overcame Izuku again. Her whole body began to burn up again. She couldn't stop breathing heavily and wanted to vomit.

 _All Might…Old man…Everyone…_

"That's a pretty expression." In her blurry vision, Izuku looks up to see the owner of the voice was the lady with braided hair. Izuku instantly paled. The lady was painted with so much _blood_ on her chest and mouth. The man who hugged Ami was completely collapsed on the ground, in his own puddle of _blood._ "Mifuda-san, how did the maximum potential of using your quirk feel?"

The lady named 'Ami' crouched down to hold his cold, blue-padded fingers to her face. Izuku couldn't see her face clearly, but she knew the lady had a twisted smile on her bloodied face. With her honey-like voice, she whispered on, "I bet it felt amazing…"

 _What am I doing? I need to get away from this crazy lady…_ Izuku forced her nausea-afflicted body to move, but the Ami's swift movements caught up with hers.

"Where do you think you're going? I have to give my savior a thank-you present!" Her agape mouth was instantly locked with Ami's. Izuku's immediate response was to breathe out fire, but this insane lady had her breathless in the iron-tasting kiss. When she was finally released, she puffed put large scale flames to her surroundings to which Ami effortlessly dodged. Izuku'z body turned cold right when the fire left her mouth, but her body burned up again right afterwards. _What is going on…_

"Oof! That was dangerous! You almost burnt my lips off!" Ami blew off the tiny embers that caught on her braids. Izuku sloppily runs to her and tries to grab her. Ami moves to the side, causing Izuku to slip and fall. Her body was getting hotter every second, and her heart feels like it's about to explode with the rate it's beating at. _It hurts!_

"With my gift, you can do whatever you want to do right now!" Ami squealed with excitement as she walked away from Izuku. "So, show me your marvelous accomplishments, okay?"

 _Wait!_

The sunglasses lady with braided hair vanished from her sight before she could even stand up and chase after her.

" _You can do whatever you want to do right now…_ " Those sweet words rang in Izuku's pounding head. For some reason, those words were making sense despite coming from a crazy woman.

The sleeves of her hoodie and cargo pants began to ignite. In response, she took the burning clothes off as fast as she could with her snail-like movements before the fire could consume her entire body. She was swaying back and forth as she tried to stand up; her whole body was hurting – like the skin- _cracking_ sense of pain.

"I…can do…whatever I want …" Izuku huffed out slowly. Her heartbeat grew faster at the thought of that. Large flames exited her mouth and flew into the surrounding blaze. Her whole body became cold again when she blew the fire. However, Izuku's body quickly warmed up as it sucked the surrounding heat from nearby fire.

 _I want to help people._

It was an endless process of cooling down by blowing fire to the her surroundings and mysteriously heating herself up as she aimlessly wandered around the wreckage of the train station, searching for collapsed survivors. Many have already left the vicinity in a panic from earlier, but there must be people that couldn't move around at all like inside the train.

Listening through the shouts, crackling of flames, and rushing water, she was able to sort out a single cry for help very close by. It was from a little girl cornered by rubble and fire. Izuku knew just what to do with her ability. The little girl came flying at the lightening speed to her grasp. Screams from the girl pierced her eardrums right when Izuku touched her. Izuku collapses to the ground as pain swallowed her _blood red_ hands.

"Mommy! It hurts! _It hurts!_ " The little girl's crying echoed in her thrashing head. Her rapid heartbeat is vibrating in her eardrums when she saw the burns on the little girl's arms.

 _What am I doing…_

The familiar figure of an old man grabs the crying girl away from her. Another nearby survivor following the old man screams the phrase she dreaded the most being called as, "Help! It's the _villain_!"

Izuku's body flared even more, igniting the remaining clothes she had on herself. She wanted to apologize, but that made it worse when she blew out another large set of flames towards the people running away from her. They were all screaming at the hideous sight of her.

She wanted to cry, but the instant she did, the tears evaporated as her body heated up again. She wanted to control the outputs of her quirk, but she couldn't at all…even though that's what she trained on so much these past few months.

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!_

Izuku refrained from breathing anymore flames out, but she winces at the pain circulating through her whole body. Her body felt like cracking – _no, it is cracking._

Izuku was _cracking_. Her head felt so dead, and she was hurting everywhere. She couldn't help herself to release more large-scale flames to her surroundings, causing even more chaos as it added onto the surrounding blaze.

* * *

"Help! It's the villain!" A faraway scream was heard inside the destroyed train station as All Might set down more injured civilians and pro-heroes to a safe place. He instantly headed back inside the station to face the perpetrator of these atrocious explosions.

He was prepared to see the hellish scene again, but he _was not prepared_ to see who the villain was. It is impossible for _her_ to be one!

It was a horrifying sight. People were running away, and others were on the floor, screaming from the burns they've obtained. An old man in a mask passed by All Might as he carried a little girl, screaming for her mother as she held onto her charred arm. In amidst this chaos, Izuku was in the center of with her bloody appearance.

Izuku's bare skin was burning red to the point the incision scars she had on her whole upper body and arms glowed white. Her arms and legs were literally _cracking_ with blood everywhere. She kept breathing large flames everywhere like a dragon on a rampage. All Might instantly rush to rescue injured and other bystanders from the incoming flames. Up close, he could see she looked calm after breathing the fire, but her expression instantly turned into a painful one.

"I got this." A dark figure with yellow, visor goggles swept past All Might while he carried the injured to the exit. White fabric was instantly wrapped around her whole body and face. In response, she began to wriggle to no avail of getting out. Eraser Head, the hero restraining her, grumbled, "You should really just lay down, already. My dry eyes are going to be excessively dry now…"

Then, he swung her to the ground with his scarf. At least, he thought he _did_ until he realized his scarf around her broke off.

 _What the hell? I thought I erased her quirk_! He accidentally blinked from the shock of her breaking his tool. _Shit!_

Flames broke out in a second. The fabric around her melted and stuck to her body. Eraser Head immediately reactivated his quirk before she could blow a second set of flames. A screech filled the whole area when she couldn't breathe anymore fire. After the screech, she kept coughing blood while her skin-cracked hands were clamping onto her own neck…it was like she was _trying to kill herself!_

Seeing that, All Might dashes towards her in a flash after setting the rescued down near the exit. He quickly rips her hands away from her neck, and forcefully restrains them behind her back.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya." All Might said as he knocks her down to the ground. Cheers from the survivors and other pro-heroes filled the whole station when Izuku stayed down. All Might didn't feel like doing so, but he still turned around to give his usual smile to reassure the masses he got it under control. Right when he tried to do that, he sensed some movement from behind and dodged the stumble from Izuku. He hugs her tightly from behind to prevent her from moving anywhere else.

 _What…in the world…How is she still not down?_

Her breathing was erratic and shallow. Likewise, it could be said the same for how fast her heart is beating at like it wants to come out of her chest. Her skin was dry, cracking, and still blood red. When he thought of how unusually hot her body is now, he begins to recall the nature of her quirk...

"… _more weight load I attract, the more my body temperature rises to the point faint, vomit, or go up in flames…"_

" _I don't burn up easily thanks to having some resistance to heat, but I can if hit the limit..."_

"… _to reduce the additional heat within my body, I tend to puff out some small flames because my body cools down when I do that…"_

 _ **She could die if she doesn't release any heat from her body!**_

Coming to the quick understanding behind Midoriya's mysterious symptoms, All Might shouts towards Eraser Head, "Eraser Head, stop your quirk! I got her!"

"Are you crazy?! There's still people around to be eva–"

"Just trust me!" And so, Eraser Head just complied. He released her quirk, and simultaneously, another set of large flames spewed out. However, it was away from the civilians as All Might directed Izuku away from them.

Her bloodied and dry-cracked fingers kept digging into his arms to be released from. She won't stop breathing the flames like her life depended on it. All Might could feel her body temperature constantly fluctuated as she puffed out fire. It went from hot to cold every time she spewed fire, and cold to hot as she absorbed nearby heat. More dried blood and salt gunk gathered in the corners of her wild, whiten eyes as she blew the flames everywhere. Now, it seemed like…she was _crying_ and conscious of being around him…

"It's okay, Midoriya. Everything's fine. I'm here." He whispers towards her. It looks like his words still couldn't get through her as she still wriggled against his grip on her. Survivors and pro-heroes around them kept cheering him on that he restrained the struggling 'villain'. All Might could feel her body burning up even more while the cheers grew louder. He couldn't even a crack the heroic smile he needed to do again right now.

 _This is not what I wanted, nor what she wanted as well._

"You did your best, so please calm down. Everything will be alright, please trust me…Izuku…" All Might had his head down as he talked softly and hugged her even tighter.

Izuku's struggling finally slowed down to a stop as she puffed out smaller flames now. Her body wasn't as hot as before. And then, she was finally still.

No, she was finally _subdued_. After all, that's what the whole crowd celebrated when they saw her go down.

* * *

Endnote rant: And so the tragedy finally begins! It's a real tragedy that Izuku's first kiss was stolen by a crazy woman who activates her quirk by kissing, amrite? *cues "I Kissed a Girl"by Katy Perry* (jk. plz don't kill me.)

I hope the side-effects of Izuku's quirk is a bit clearer in this chapter (I mean, I tried to put a few smol hints here and there in the first chapter). Here's a simplified explanation if you're confused: Izuku suffers from something like heat exhaustion or heat stroke when she attracts too many objects (and too much heat, now). When she uses too much body heat to breathe fire, she can suffer from symptoms similar to frostbite and hypothermia. You can say, her dual quirk is pretty troublesome compared to Todoroki's.

Now worries, who Mifuda-san is and his quirk will be further explained in the next chapter (but I think some of y'all may have an idea of what it is. Here's a lil hint: Mifuda = Tag). The mysterious 'Ami' will be further discussed in the next chapter, too.

Whew. A lil over 7000 words to start a tragedy. I guess this is what they call a slow-burn fanfic. This could be like my 25 pages of a research proposal and introduction. We're still in the beginning of the whole story, too. It'll probably be awhile till I post chapter 3, considering how long it _actually_ took me to type out and revise chapter 2 to make sure it makes sense and flows. What makes sense to the writer doesn't necessarily mean it'll make sense to the readers, so I'd like to hear more of y'all's opinions and ideas on this.


End file.
